Jojo's Therapy
by Looneyman1933
Summary: The story began with hum, but was not his beginning. It ended with him, but was not his ending. And so, when he talked of his adventures, things didn't go well.


Jojo's Therapy

The office was colored white. There was not much in the room besides a couch, a desk, and a chair. On the chair was a man, and on the desk was a nameplate. The nameplate read "Dr. Schmitz, M.D.", which was the name of the man in the chair, as anyone could guess. A teenager came into the room, wearing a bright yellow jacket over a plain dark shirt, as well as light red pants. The teenager was a boy, and was small as well. He had light red hair, light skin, and green eyes.

The man in front of him was quite the opposite. He was tall and well built, with dark colored hair and brown eyes. He was wearing mostly green, with a darker shade of green on his shirt then his pants. The man was wearing glasses as well, and looked through them to see the boy in front of him. The boy looked outside. It was raining, and not much could be done.

"Sit down, Joseph." The doctor asked calmly.

Joseph Johnson, or Jojo, as some called him, sat down, waiting to see where this week's conversation would lead.

"What did we discuss last time you were here, Joseph?" Schmitz asked.

"Biology and physics, I believe" Jojo responded without a hint of emotion.

"Oh, right." Schmitz tone was a bit less calm. "The elephant bird. You know that even if an elephant could somehow sit on an egg without breaking it, the egg that hatched would be the bird that laid it, not what sat on it, or some strange hybrid of the two."

"Yes, sir." Jojo responded, though Schmitz wasn't asking a question so much as telling him something.

"Good." Schmitz said, sounding rather satisfied with himself. "Now, I believe we should get on the subject of 'Who'. What exactly is it?"

"A planet, sir, " Jojo answered, "Small enough to fit on a speck of dust."

"And you know Joseph that something like that is impossible, correct?"

Jojo hummed a little, a total of six syllables hummed. Though he would never let Schmitz know it, he had hummed the words 'anything's possible'.

"Yes, sir." Jojo answered after he was done humming.

Schmitz grinned, seeming to be satisfied. Suddenly, there was a meowing at the window. Both Jojo and Schmitz looked, and saw a black and white cat. The cat was somewhat skinny, but that wasn't the most notable feature. That would be the red and white hat that the cat was wearing, which was tied to his head as if to make sure it wouldn't fall off.

Jojo immediately got up. The cat didn't leave when he approached it, and in fact licked his hand. Jojo was not fooled by this and signaled for the cat to leave. The cat looked up at him, as if it didn't understand what he meant.

"Shoo! Go away!" Jojo told the cat. The cat meowed and then left, as if it had something to say before it went.

"Why would anyone put a hat on a feline?" Schmitz asked.

"I don't even know who owns that cat." Jojo answered "Or why they would put him in such a strange hat."

Jojo bit his tongue, quickly realizing what he had done. Schmitz glared at Jojo angrily.

"Joseph," Schmitz said, calmly but sternly, "You know how I hate rhyming."

"I'm sorry, sir," Jojo responded, "It was an honest mistake."

"I'll let it slide." Schmitz told Jojo, "Now tell me, why did you have such disdain for that cat?"

"I've known him for a while." Jojo answered "And he's nothing but trouble."

"How so?" Schmitz asked.

"He just gets me thinking." Jojo replied, somewhat bitterly.

"Interesting." Schmitz observed "Now about Who, how does it work?"

"Pretty much the same as here, but tinier." Jojo answered.

"Not much to go off of there, then." Schmitz concluded. "What about the word 'yopp'? What does that mean?'

"It means nothing, sir. It's just a word I made up."

"Then nothing there either." Schmitz said, somewhat disappointingly. "What about this one word that keeps coming up 'Seuss'?"

"I think he's a person." Jojo answered. "A writer maybe."

Schmitz laughed, and Jojo turned away from him, expecting this reaction but hoping he wouldn't get it.

"You're a little young to know about writers, aren't you Joseph?" Schmitz asked.

"I know it seems strange, but I swear he's a writer. And maybe his books mean something." Jojo stated.

"That's enough!" Schmitz shouted, realizing where Jojo was going. "You know that there are no more writers or books. They cause bad things."

"I'm sorry, sir." Joseph stated.

"You know why you are here, don't you Joseph?"

"Yes, sir. Because I think too much."

"Exactly. And talking of tiny worlds, elephant birds, and writers isn't helping your case."

There was a knock at the office door.

"It seems our time is up," Schmitz stated, "I'll see you next week."

Jojo left the office, and went straight to the bathroom. He took off his jacket, and flipped his shirt inside out. In reality, the shirt had been inside out the whole time. On the front the shirt said 'Think'. And on the back, it said 'Seuss'.

Jojo put his jacket back on and zipped it up, as it was still raining. The cat he had seen earlier approached his feet, and opened it's mouth. But instead of meowing, it spoke in very much the same way a person does.

"Ready?" The Cat asked.

"Ready." Jojo answered.

The cat took off his hat, and threw it to the side. Jojo knew this scenario, as he had done it many times before. Acting as if everything was new, JoJo walked past the hat and seemed to have just noticed it.

Then, he began again.

"Now that is a very unusual hat..."


End file.
